club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Fishing
|room = Ski Lodge/Outback Pond |since = February 12, 2017 |closed = Still open }} Ice Fishing is a Club Penguin Rewritten mini-game found in the Ski Lodge which is accessed by clicking on the wooden door with a fish above it. The objective of the game is to catch as many fish as possible before the game ends. The penguin (which is your player) fishes through a hole in the ice. Underneath the hole lay fish but also other potentially dangerous obstacles such as Crabs, Jellyfish and Sharks. Players work to catch as many fish as possible before the game ends. The game ends when the player runs out of worms or the mullet swims past or is caught. Players can catch a maximum of 65 fish or 64 fish and the mullet. By equipping the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, players are able to catch Gray Fish and yellow fish. Up to 57 gray fish are able to be caught per game. Once the player catches 60 fish, the mullet swims in the background of the game. After all objects on-screen have been caught or swim away, three yellow fish swim past the hole. When the three fish have swam by or been caught, the red or rare mullet appears. On July 26, 2017 the game was revamped to include a new Time Trial mode, in which you have to catch as many fish as possible within 1 minute and 30 seconds. However, you only have one bait, so if you lose it the game ends immediately. Along with this update, the game was given revamps and a new type of mullet called the Rare Mullet was introduced. Rare Mullet has a 1/100 chance of spawning instead of Mullet at the end of the game. If you catch it, you get a rare insanity stamp. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Insanity Trivia *The yellow fish's name is Fluffy the Fish. *Three new stamps were added on July 26, 2017 with the revamp. *Regardless of the color of the Mullet, it will always appear red until it swims directly under the fishing hole. *The Can of Worm is called "can o worms" in the game's files. **The name "Can of Worm" is grammatically incorrect. It's supposed to be called "Can of Worms". *The maximum amount of coins earned in a single Classic Mode run is 1168 coins. *One game of Classic Mode lasts approximately 4 minutes and 10 seconds. *Using the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod will make the classic mode considerably faster, since the yellow fish spawn is not affected by the gray fish spawn. Hence, more fish can be caught quicker. *Regardless of their color, the maximum amount of fish a player can catch in a Classic Mode game is 64 regular fish and a mullet. *The Rare Mullet has unused sprites for the animation of it being caught found in the game's .swf file. The game instead uses the regular Mullet's sprites for when the rare mullet is caught. *Gray fish do not count towards the Trial Master and Fishing Frenzy stamps. *If you do not lose a worm in Classic mode, you get the stamp Worm Win. *The revamp originally had a different design for the number of bait the player has. *The maximum amount of gray fish that you can capture is 57. Gallery Current FishingStart.png|The current start screen. Gameplayicefishing.PNG|Gameplay of the current version of Ice Fishing. Capture the big fish.PNG|The tab when you catch the Mullet. tab-caught-gray-fish.PNG|The message shown if you catch the Rare Mullet. Old Ice Fishing Start.png|The old start screen. Ice Fishing gameplay.png|Gameplay of the old version of Ice Fishing. Mulletcatch.png|The old tab when you catch the Mullet. Creatures and Item FluffyIF.png|Fluffy the Fish Mullet.png|Mullet Grey fish swimming.png|Gray Fish CanOfWorms.png|Can of Worm Gray Mullet.png|Rare Mullet Obstacles Boot.png|Boot Ice Fishing Cream Soda.png|Barrel OneJellyfish.png|Jellyfish Shark.png|Shark Ice Fishing Crab.png|Crab Polaroids Ice Fishing Polaroid 1.png Ice Fishing Polaroid 2.png Ice Fishing Polaroid 3.png Other Ice Fishing Revamp Early.png|Earlier version of the revamp. Rare Mullet Mouth.png|Unused sprite of the Rare Mullet's mouth peaking out of the ice. Rare Mullet Ice.png|Unused sprite of the Rare Mullet coming out of the ice. Videos Prepare Your Lines SWF Pre-revamp *Bootstrap *Locale *IceFishing *Canoworms Post-revamp *Bootstrap *Locale *IceFishing *Canoworms Other *Title Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Game Upgrades Category:Revamped Games Category:Ice Fishing